Advances in computing technology have allowed product developers to fit more computing power into compact, mobile devices. Mobile devices available today, such as smartphones and tablets, allow users to take computing devices with them wherever they go. As mobile devices have grown in popularity and use, mobile applications have grown in popularity and use as well. Demand for new mobile applications continues to grow, making it important for mobile application developers to have tools to efficiently and effectively design mobile applications.
A key aspect of mobile application development is the development of the user interface of the application, including defining the various elements of the user interface, possible interactions with the user interface, and how the interactions affect various elements of the user interface. A user interface can include many different types of interactions to allow the user to perform various tasks within the mobile application. Before release of a mobile application, it is important for a mobile developer to be able to test the mobile application user interface to ensure that the various interactions operate as expected.